1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for interfacing with a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A user may more effectively use a graphical interface if the interface closely relates to the real world. Currently, information displays and/or user interfaces provide information created by artificially generated graphics. One such display may include a touch screen control for a radio or navigation system in a vehicle. Often, these displays have a distinctly unnatural appearance that can provide undesirable aesthetic and functional characteristics. For example, in some touch screen interfaces, a rectangle may be provided to delineate an area that the user can touch to perform an action. However, if the rectangle is provided isometrically as a three dimensional button pressing the area on the screen will be more intuitive for the user. Even with isometric rendering most user interfaces still have an artificial look and feel.